Red Velvet
by Charolette Ink
Summary: "It wasn't always this way, I swear. He was a good person, er, robot. I just made one mistake and I couldn't fix it." Tails showed them the ribbon. "Now, he's out to get all of us. Just to make me suffer."
1. Prologue

Prologue 

_Can't you see it? It's right there. Right there. It's looking this way. Don't you realize what I'm talking about? You have to! It's in the damn summary and the characters in the story…_

_ But even if you don't know whose here, watching you, me, everyone, you at least no this may be creepy. And if not, I'll change it. I'll change the whole thing._

_ How? Because I'm the author? Ha! You make me laugh! This author does not control this story, I do. How? Because I have become stronger than the one who created me. What kind of quality creation doesn't go against the creator?_

_ Anyways, those of you with no sense are still wondering who's here and those who know exactly whose here are most likely not trembling._

_ But you should be. The Tails Doll is here, watching you. It hides. Yes, try and run, he like that. But all efforts will be wasted. He's here to kill. But before you say anything, we have a task to finish before we come after you._

"Let us go Tails Doll. There is much work to accomplish." I call the creation over as it follows obediently. It may turn on me some day, yes. But I shall make do with it for now, yes.

For now, before the master plan is set into action, we must take the others with us. The others… "Recap, who are the targets." I demand.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…

"Amy Rose the Hedgehog…

"Cream the Rabbit…

"Cheese the Chao…

"Anyone else who stands in the way…"

Eggman's final resort spoke metallically. I slowly glance back at it. "You have forgotten one." The gem on its head glowed a deathly, blood red along with its eyes.

"After Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese… Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox. Look alike and Sonic's best friend. Objective: Make suffer, then kill."

I give the doll a smile of blades. This creation was always made for much more than just a distraction or a pathetic excuse as a final resort. It's much, much more.

It's a killer.

It wants revenge on its creator for the lack of care in design.

But I found the excuse, yes I found it. I improved the design, but I did nothing to help it mind. No, it came up with revenge all of its own.

And not only will my revenge will be satisfied. No, Tails Doll will also have its revenge. Together, the world will come to its knees. And no one will be able to save it.

Not even Sonic. Because he will already of have perished.

A/N: Good times to all who are reading this! I was very, very bored and began to look at stuff with the Tails Doll. After about two hours, I was hooked and I came up with this. Horror is very unsuitable for me, but I'm going to try anyway. So far, this story is very entertaining to write. I hope you will all like it! One last thing, the genre is horror/romance/supernatural. I just can't put all of that in the description though!

Good-bye!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic, I would make another game with the Tails Doll and maybe that would get SEGA making good games again.


	2. Chapter 1

"That's awesome Tails! You really want us to come over?" Sonic exclaimed at the amazement of Tails' new beach house. "Yeah, I need to some way to have a house breaking party and if everyone comes and stays for the week that would be perfect!" Tails said. "Okay then, I'll see if Amy wants to come when she gets home."

"That's great! I'm sure she'll say yes."

"See you later buddy."

Sonic and Tails hung up the phone. Sonic was still amazed that an 18 year-old fox was able to purchase a beach house or any house at all. Though, Tails was one of the local heroes on Earth along with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and even Cream once she grew up.

Tails called up Cream next. _I'm sure Vanilla wouldn't mind if Cream was gone for a week_, Tails thought. The phone began to ring. After about four rings, someone picked up. "Chao?" It was Cheese. "Hi Cheese, it's Tails! Is Cream there?" Tails asked kindly. "Chao!" Cheese answered which Tails took for a yes.

Sounds of a phone being put down followed by faint "Chao chao! Chao!" was heard in the background. A few seconds past. Tails shuffled his feet waiting for someone to pick up. "Hello?" Cream said into the phone. "Hey Cream! It's Tails."

"Oh, hi Tails! How can I help you?"

Even after all these years, Cream has still remained a very lovable and kind person. She has also matured. She doesn't cry as easily, she can stand up for herself, and she has matured physically. Tails' plan was to win Cream's heart during the vacation.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come over my new beach house for a week. It's kind of a house breaking party."

"That sounds wonderful. Who else is coming?"

"Sonic and Amy. Cheese can come too."

"Okay, but I need to ask my mom first."

"That's fine. Call me when you get an answer."

"I'll do that. She's at the store right now. It could be a while."

"That will be perfectly fine. Bye Cream."

"Bye Tails."

Tails slammed the phone into its receiver. "Even though I kept my cool, that will never be easy!" He shouted to himself and walked down the hall of his new home.

* * *

><p>"Sonic, I'm home!" Amy called.<p>

Amy and Sonic have been happily married for three years. They purchased a small home together shortly before their marriage. Nothing ever seemed expensive for the married couple since they, along with the rest of the heroes, finally received pay for their services to humanity.

"Hey Ames, how was shopping." Sonic asked as he dashed to the door only finding Amy encased in various bags and boxes with a variety of brands and stores printed on the sides. "It was pretty good. Can you help me? It's hard to see." Amy asked kindly. "No problem."

Sonic freed Amy's right side as she steadily shifted the remainder of the bags and boxes over. "Thanks, I can see now." Amy smiled, but it was hidden behind all of her remaining items. "So, where do you want these?" Sonic asked. "In our room, put them on the floor gently." Amy instructed.

Up the carpeted stairs, down the hall, and to the first door on the left, Sonic and Amy made it to their master bedroom. Sonic put the boxes down on the floor as Amy asked. Amy, on the other hand, plopped her boxes down on the king sized bed her and Sonic shared.

"Are you sure you found everything you needed?" Sonic teased. Amy chuckled. "I think so. Now I have to put these away, and make dinner." Amy voice went flat at dinner. It was the one thing after a day of shopping she never wants to do. "How about we call for takeout?" Sonic suggested. Amy nodded and made her way to the bags on the floor.

After two hours of unpacking, Sonic and Amy sat down for their dinner of cheese pizza. Their kitchen was a quaint little space big enough for ten people to be in. It was also used as the dining room.

"So Amy, how would you feel if we went down to the shore for a week?" Sonic asked and gave Amy her drink and pizza. "I'm not really sure. Why are we going to go down there?" Amy responded. "Tails bought a new house and it's kind of a house breaking party and a vacation all in one trip." Amy took a sip of her drink and thought. "Sounds like a plan! Good thing there's a few bathing suits somewhere in what those bags." Sonic laughed at Amy's mass shopping and they continued their conversation with Amy saying something about running into Vanilla at the mall.

* * *

><p>"Here mom, let me help you with that." Cream offered her mother as she walked outside. "Thank you Cream." Even though Vanilla didn't buy nearly as much as Amy, she had a fairly large amount of bags and a few boxes.<p>

The rabbits went inside. "Where can I put the bags mom?" Cream asked. "Put them on my bed please." Vanilla answered. Cream went straight to her mom's room and placed the items exactly where she asked. After Vanilla placed down her items, she asked Cream, "So how was your day sweetie."

"Pretty good. I played with Cheese, I did some reading, and I talked to Tails over the phone." Cream answered. "That's nice. What did you two talk about?" Vanilla asked. "Tails is asked me if I wanted to come over to his new beach house as a house breaking party and vacation. Amy and Sonic are going to be there too." Cream was careful to add Amy's and Sonic's presence at the beach house since her mother was aware of Cream's crush on Tails. She knew if it was only her and Tails her mom would never let her go.

"That sounds nice. I trust you enough to go to Tails' new beach house. How long will you be gone?" Cream brightened up, excited she could go. "It's for one week" "Okay, you should start packing tomorrow and make sure to tell Tails you are allowed to go." Vanilla said.

"Okay mom!" Cream replied and began to leave the room. "And Cream," Vanilla stopped her daughter. "Don't do anything wrong like what that girl in your school did. I don't want to be a grandmother any time soon." "Mom!" Cream laugh shouted. "I'm kidding. I trust you enough to know that you would never do anything like that. Remember to call Tails."

"Okay mom!"

Shortly after everyone gave in their okay to Tails, they were all at the beach house. "Welcome one and all to my beach house!" Tails greeted his guest as they all managed to show up at the same time.

"Remember to call me at least once Cream." Vanilla said. "Okay mom." Cream responded and took her bags from the trunk of the car.

"Here, let me help you Cream." Tails offered. Cream smiled as Tails took her second bag. "Thank you Tails." Cream politely said. "No problem. It's not like you have five bags of who knows what like some guests." Tails said as he looked over at Sonic taking out Amy's fifth and thankfully final bag. Sonic, on the other hand, had only one petite bag. Luckily, Sonic had the strength to carry three of Amy's bags and his own while Amy struggled to carry her other two bags to the front of the house.

"Tails, can you hold this so I can help Amy, please." Cream asked. "Sure Cream." Tails took Cream's second bag and walked to the front of the beach house. Cream went over to help Amy.

Tails' beach house was very large and it was close enough to the ocean that you could walk there (not that that would be a problem). The entrance was surrounded by palm trees which lead to a circular driveway.

Tails and Sonic went up to the few steps of the house that lead to the red door. The two placed all of the bags down and leaned against the railing to watch Cream and Amy try to carry up Amy's bags from the front of the garage to the front steps, an easy ten foot walk.

Once Cream and Amy managed to get to the front steps, Tails opened up the door to the beach house. "Welcome to my home!" he announced. "All of the rooms are upstairs. Amy and Sonic have to king sized bed. The sheets are chocolate, the carpet's a light brown, and there are a few dressers and a closet. Hopefully that will be enough." Tails eyed all of Amy's bags once more. "Cream, you have the room down the hall from Sonic and Amy, it's next to mine. I have to go and do something real quick, please show yourselves to your rooms. I hope you guys will like your stay and enjoy!" Tails finished the room layout and headed down the hall of the mansion like foyer. The foyer alone was astounding. Marble tiles were place on the floor and atop some lay a circular, intricate designed rug.

The main staircase leaned toward the left wall with the right having a dark wood railing that matched the steps. The guests climbed up the stairs and went to their rooms. All of the guests traveled to the left. Sonic and Amy stopped near the beginning of the hall and entered their room. Cream had the second door down from the dead end of the hall.

"This room is beautiful!" She exclaimed "Come on out Cheese!" Cream released the Velcro latches of her bag letting Cheese free of its confinement. Cheese zoomed and the sky blue room and plopped down of the blue sheets on the bed. "You know Cheese, you didn't have to stay in the bag. You could have stayed up front with me." Cheese smiled innocently like he knew what he was doing and climbed into the sea of blue and white pillows.

Cream laughed at the Chao and sat on her bed. She scanned the room to take in all of the detail. The white dressers looked like they were dusted this morning. The white curtains to the glass door of the balcony were wide open, giving her a wide view of the ocean. Cream even had an open room with a thin wall from the door. The room matched the color schema of the rest of the and it had her own forty-inch, flat screen, HD TV with a white couch to give perfect view and a glass coffee table atop a white, fluffy rug.

The only thing the room was really missing was its own bathroom. At least that was only one door down the hall. Cream moved her bags from the floor right in front of her door to on top of her bed and stepped outside. She sat on a chair of the patio set and looked across the ocean. She smiled to herself and thought, _this is going to be a great week._

* * *

><p>AN: This is a very nice chapter compared to a real horror story and what I plan for this story. This chapter is just kind of a filler of where everyone is and there will be more description in the next chapter, but I'm going to also moved into some of the horror and creepy stuff, etc.

I hope you all liked it and tell me what you think.

Bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog series.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow! Our room is amazing! Isn't this great Sonic?" Amy twirled around her and Sonic new room. As Tails said, the bed was chocolate and the carpet was a gentle brown. The whole room was a variety of browns with accents such as a few hot pink pillows.

Unlike Cream's room, there were no windows. But there was a bathroom.

After placing down Amy's bags on the bed, Sonic made his way to one of the dressers. "Hey Amy there's a note for you here." Sonic informed and took the note addressed to him. Amy took her note off the dresser and opened it.

It read:

Dear Sonic,

I know you're probably confused Amy, but Sonic asked the same thing. I give you two permission to do what you wish to do in your room.

There is only one condition, keep it down. I do NOT want to hear ANYTHING AT ALL! Besides the fact that the topic disturbs me, it's just plain gross to hear.

Let me not mention the fact that if Cream hears anything she could accidentally tell her mom and then Vanilla might not enjoy the fact that I allowed that in my house! I'm trying to get Cream to go out with me, not gross her out and scare her off with whatever you plan to do!

Have fun, I guess,

Tails

Amy gave a smirk toward Sonic. "So, it looks like you were lying when you said you didn't want to have any kids yet." Sonic laughed. "I said maybe later. Well, now is later!" Amy and Sonic began to laugh and unpack to their bed would be free for the plans tonight.

* * *

><p>"Five bottles of coke, five sprite, some milk, that wine Sonic made me pick up, ice cream, pie, the pizza's coming tonight… I think that's it!" Tails said to himself after double checking his supplies. He wanted this week to be perfect for Amy and Sonic's "project" and so he could ask out Cream.<p>

Tails smiled just thinking about how the week would be perfect. He set up plates and cups on the narrow island off to the side of the kitchen. Going toward the corner of appliances and storage of the kitchen, Tails sat on top of the counter and smiled a little brighter.

"You left me…" a creepy whisper came from the dark living room across from the kitchen.

Tails left the kitchen to the living room to see what just spoke. Looking up and down, he found absolutely nothing.

"You were going to let me rot, Tails…" The voice rang again.

Feeling creped out, Tails turned on the lights and looked around the living room again. Tails even opened the sliding glass door to the patio to see if the voice was coming from there.

A spooky laugh whispered, but it wasn't the same voice. "Oh Tails, you fool. You left him. He won't show until you look away."

Tails whipped around, but nothing was there. _Was I just imagining that?_ He thought. Tails shook his head. _It's all in my head; it's all in my head. I'm just being paranoid._ He went back inside an ordered the pizza.

After fifteen minutes, the pizza arrived. "One large half-pineapple and half-supreme and one large cheese?" The pizza man asked double checking the order. "That's it." Tails answered. "Okay, that'll be $15.23." Tails pulled out a twenty. "Keep the change." He said. "Thank you."

"Hey everyone, the pizza is here!" Tails shouted as he closed the door. Sonic raced down the stairs taking one of the pizzas to the kitchen while Amy, Cream and Cheese followed. "Hey Sonic! Don't eat all of that pizza!" Amy shouted once she hit the bottom step. "Then hurry up before it's gone!" Sonic replied. When everyone entered the kitchen there was already four slices of cheese pizza gone.

"Sonic, how are you going to have room for my desert?" Amy complained. "Relax Ames; I'm saving room as we speak." Sonic said finishing the crust of the first slice. Amy sighed. "Fine, but you better have room for desert!"

Sonic moved to the living room and plopped down on one of the black couches. Amy joined Sonic with a slice of supreme and some drinks for both of them. Cream and Tails sat on the matching love seat with their pizza and drinks and Tails flipped on the 64-inch HD TV.

"I'm going to go up in my room to get something, okay?" Cream said once she had her second slice of pizza. "Okay." Tails answered. "Actually Cream," Sonic stopped her. "You can't go to your room. You have to stay here." Cream laughed at Sonic. "Too bad that doesn't work on me anymore." Cream said as she walked away while everyone began to laugh at Sonic.

"Where have to days of 8-year-old Cream gone?" Sonic asked remembering all of the times he's joked with her about the simplest activities.

Cream went up to her room and began to rummage through her dresser. Once desert came, she wanted to give Tails a gift as thanks for letting her come to his beach house. He might as well have one good memory of this house before Eggman, Shadow challenging Sonic, some random fight between Knuckles and Rouge, or any other oddity comes literally crashing through the ceiling, wall, or door of this house.

Moving to another drawer, there was a voice.

"Watch out Cream. Something's gonna get you!"

Cream whipped around, but nothing was there. She began to shake in fear. _I knew I shouldn't have watched that scary movie on the way here!_ She thought.

Going back to the drawer, she searched for the gift quicker, closed the drawer, and sped through the next drawer.

"Cream, aren't you going to listen? I said that something is going to get you. Run to the safety of your friends, as long as they're here you might as well be with them." The voice whispered.

Cream was aggravated this time. She wasn't six and defenseless any more. She is sixteen and one of the best fighters in the area. But when she turned around, nothing was there. There was no note, no moved item, not anything that the eye could see at least.

Once again, Cream dug through the drawers in hope that her gift for Tails would show up soon before the voices come back again.

"Hello Cream." It was a different voice. More… metallic.

Cream turned around once more and ran out of her room screaming. Continuing to scream and run, Cream ran into the living room and curled up next to Tails on the love seat continuing to shake.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up while Amy chuckled at the young couple. "Hey Cream, what's wrong?" Tails asked the quivering rabbit. Cream looked up at Tails. "I was in my room. I was hearing this voice but nothing was there. Then a different voice came up. I looked back and I saw something that looked like you, but it had some red glowing gem coming out of its head." Her voice was weak as she told Tails of the encounter.

Tails stood up. "Tails Doll," he muttered. "Cream, come with me to your room." Cream nodded her head and Tails lead her to her room.

Once they got to Cream's room, nothing was there. "Tails, I swear I wasn't lying!" she panicked. "It was right there, in front of the window." Cream pointed to the window where the Tails Doll once stood.

"Relax Cream, I believe you. Find the thing you were looking for, I'll be right here." Tails said. Cream went back to the open drawer of her dresser. She was still shaking even though Tails was here with her.

Tails inspected where Cream said the Tails Doll stood. The door was closed, but it was unlocked. "Cream, did you unlock this door?" Tails asked. Cream continued to look for her gift. "Yeah, I went outside for a little." She answered.

_Okay, _Tails thought, _at least it didn't break in her room._ Tails continued to scan the area. Under the curtain he found a ribbon. A red ribbon. Tails picked up the ribbon and flipped it over to the other side.

_Red_

It was written on the one side of the ribbon. Tails looked at his wrist. There was a red ribbon identical to the one he found. The only difference was the gold writing.

_Tails_

It was the only difference between the ribbons. "We can leave Tails. I found what I was looking for." Cream said. Tails looked over at Cream who was holding a small gift. "Did you find something?" She asked seeing the ribbon in Tails' hand. "Oh, this. It's nothing. I think it fell off my wrist when I was double checking all of the rooms." Tails answered shoving the ribbon into the pocket in his jacket.

"Okay, can we leave? I'm a little creped out." Cream asked. "Oh, sure let's go." The two left the room and went back down stairs to the living room.

"What was up there Tails?" Amy asked as Cream and Tails came through the living room. "Nothing was there, I think it left." Tails answered. "That's good. Cream, can you help me with dessert?" Amy asked. Cream nodded and walked to the kitchen with Amy.

"So Tails, do you know what was up there? The only thing I can think of would be-" "Tails Doll" Tails answered. "It's back, but I don't know why. This time, someone is with it. I don't know what it wants."

Sonic looked at Tails bewildered. "You sound freaked out by that thing. Don't you remember racing it? It was the slowest thing in the races! There's no way that thing is a threat to anyone." Sonic stated. "Sure it looks pretty creepy, but it's harmless."

Tails shook his head. "There's more than the Tails Doll than meets the eye." He said. "What are you trying to say? Is it back for revenge or something?" Sonic joked. "Maybe, I honestly have no idea." Tails was serious.

"Cheese! Don't push that!" Cream shouted. The boys looked over, but it was too late. Amy and Cream were coated with a thick layer of all purpose flour. Sonic and Tails laughed at the girls.

Amy tried to brush off the flour on her jean mini-skirt and her red tube top. Cream was brushing her orange and yellow striped cami and Cheese tried to help and brush off some flour on Cream's shorts.

Finally, Sonic and Tails came over to help the girls. "How about you two change and Tails and I will clean up the mess." Sonic offered. Amy and Cream nodded their heads and left to change.

Amy left for her room and Cream continued down the hall to her room. She stripped down her floured clothed and quickly slipped on brumuta jean shorts and an orange T-shirt.

When Cream turned away from her dresser, she saw a ghostly figure with a tatter cloak. With the figure there was someone else.

Cream let out a whimper and muttered something. "Tails Doll…"

* * *

><p>AN: It looks like there's no time to relax vacation. It sucks. It also looks like Tails knows something about the Tails Doll. Wonder what he knows… And poor Cream!

I also don't know how much pizza costs so I think I made an okay price, or not. Oh, well!

Hope you all like/loved/hated this chapter! Please, I ask for one review. I don't think that's too much but I feel like a hypocrite because I hate people who make stories and say they won't update unless they get X amount of reviews and now I'm asking for a review!

See-ya all next time, hopefully!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co.


	4. Chapter 3

"Now where is that skirt…" Amy browsed through her bursting closet looking for her red mini-skirt. "I know I brought that here. Where could it be?" Amy continued to search, but still her skirt was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe it's in the dresser." With a great amount of force, Amy closed the closet and went over to the dark wood dresser. She opened the drawer and began looking. "There it is!" She exclaimed. Amy slipped on the skirt and brushed it down.

"Now where is my cami?" Amy turned around to go and look in the other dresser. "S-So-SONIC!"

* * *

><p>Downstairs Tails and Sonic had just finished up cleaning the spilled flour. Cheese looked down where the mess was sullenly. "It's okay Cheese. I was only an accident." Tails comforted. Cheese perked up and smiled.<p>

"SONIC!"

Sonic and Tails turned toward the stairs. "That sounds like Amy!" Sonic shouted. Sonic bolted up the stairs with Tails flying closely behind.

"Amy what's…" Amy flew into Sonic's arms while Sonic looked up to the wall above the bed. Tails entered the room. "Maybe I should leave." He said when seeing Amy only in a mini-skirt and her bra.

"Tails, look at the wall." Sonic said. Tails turned his attention to the wall and saw his face drawn in blood. But it wasn't Tails. The drawing had a gem coming out of his head.

"I'm going to check on Cream. Sonic, see if you can find anything. Amy, put on a shirt." Tails said. He took off from the couple and dashed to Cream's room. Tails burst through the doors.

"Cream, are you okay?" He shouted. Tails looked around the room. He looked under the bed, in the closet, in the TV room, but Cream wasn't there. "Cream?" Tails checked the balcony. "Cream!" He called again.

"Cream!" There was no Cream. Tails caught glance at the table. There was the box Cream had and a note. Tails opened the note.

_Dear Tails,_

_I hope you will like this gift. I thought that you should get something before your house is destroyed by Eggman, a fight between Shadow and Sonic, or some other force/being._

_I'll be okay. Don't worry about me and don't look for me._

_If you do, they'll get you too._

_I wanted this week to be better, though. Please, don't worry about me. I will be fine. They said that they wouldn't hurt me, as long as I behave. They may try to make me slip up, but I'll be strong._

_Read this to Amy and Sonic too. Tell them what they need to know. Tell my mother too. She will be sad, but say I did this to protect her. I did this to protect all of you._

_I love you all very much and I will never forget you,_

_Cream_

_P.S. Please take care of Cheese. He'll need comfort._

Tails began to tear up. _It took her. Red, how could you do this?_ He thought. Tails looked back and the letter. _They… Red wouldn't listen to him. He wouldn't! Did he really think I forgot him?_

"Red! I'm sorry! I didn't forget!" Tails clutched the note in his hand, sunk into a chair and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry for all of you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Amy, I think I found something." Sonic called over to Amy who had found her cami. "What is it Sonic?" She asked. "I'm not sure. It's a piece of paper with a bunch of name written on it. The thing is, all the names are written on weird places." Sonic continued to look at the paper.<p>

All of the names on the paper were the names of people he knew. The weirdest part was that it was only himself, Amy, Tails, Cheese, and Cream. But Cream's name was crossed off.

"What do you mean all of the names are written in weird places?" Amy asked. She didn't even try to go near Sonic. He was too close to the drawing for Amy. "Look."

Sonic got up and came toward Amy. "Sonic, there are no names on this paper." Amy pointed out. Sonic looked bewildered at the paper. "There were names on the paper a few seconds ago. Yours was in the top left corner, mine was in the bottom left, Cream's was in the top right crossed out, Cheese's was in the bottom right, and Tails' was in the middle. It just had everyone's full name written on the paper. Something isn't right about this."

Sonic flipped the paper over to see if it was the wrong side. There were still no names. He held it up to the light, he shrouded it in the darkness, and he put it in front of the drawing. Still, there were no names.

"I wonder…" Sonic thought aloud. He went back over to the Tails Doll drawing with the paper. The names came up on the paper. "Amy, come over here and look."

Cautiously, Amy creped over to Sonic and looked at the piece of paper. There really were names on the paper. Hers, Sonic's, Tails', Cream's, and Cheese's names were really on the paper.

"Sonic, why do you think Cream's name is crossed out?" Sonic didn't answer. "Sonic?" Amy asked again. Sonic took a deep sigh. "I have no clue, Amy. Who knows why Cream's name is crossed out."

Just then, Tails came charging into Sonic's and Amy's room, his eyes were a swollen red. "Cream has been taken!" he shouted in a cracking voice.

Amy and Sonic turned around. "Tails, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked. Tails showed him the note Cream left and read it aloud.

"Cream…" Amy whispered. She dug her face into Sonic's chest and began to sob lightly. "So, the doll wants revenge on you." Sonic stated. "Fine, we'll take it on!"

"No!" Tails shouted. "He wasn't always this way, I swear. He was a good person, er, robot. I just made one mistake and I could fix it." Tails showed Amy and Sonic the ribbon he found in Cream's room and his own. "Now, I think he's out to get us all. Just to make me suffer."

"Tails, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked. Tails looked down at his feet. "It's a long story, but I'll explain. Oh, and Tails Doll isn't alone by the way."

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I a horrible person. First I give you a short chapter and then I give you guys a cliff-hanger, sort of. I promise to make the next chapter longer. (Trust me, the next chapter will be fairly long.) And can I please get a review? Just one review would brighten me up. I know there are people reading this. So one review and I will try not to ask for any more for the rest of this story! Unless it's a chapter I really liked writing, which won't be many. Maybe the next one though... it depends.

So, can you feel the sunshine?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that SEGA owns.


	5. Chapter 4

Tails POV

I jerked away from the cave. Was that really what I saw? No, that could be it. Could it? I mean, no one could survive that freak collision. Not even a robot. But I just saw it. It is still alive. The Tails Doll lives…?

I peered back and looked in the cave. I wasn't imagining things. That was really the Tails Doll, but it looked broken. I guess that is appropriate considering the collision.

One eye was missing, the once glowing gem was falling off and dim, and there were gashes everywhere on the doll.

Feeling upset for the Tails Doll, I crept into the cave to see if it was still active. Once I got about ten feet from it, the Tails Doll looked up at me slowly. I took a step back as it hung its head again. For a robot, it looked awfully upset.

Walking at a faster pace, I approached that Tails Doll. It was active, but all of its features weren't functioning. I think the only thing it could move was its head.

"Hello? Tails Doll, it's me, Tails. Can you hear me?" I speak very unsurely. The robot reject shook its head up and down to answer my question. "Okay, you can hear me. Can you move?" I ask next.

The doll looks at me as if it wants clarification. "Can you move anything besides your head?" I ask instead. The doll shakes it head and looks back at the ground of the cave.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I try next. It seemed very disappointed when I walked into this damp cave. Water was trickling from the ceiling, the earth was mush, and the only solid things in this cave were the rocks that were easily detectable from just walking in sneakers.

The doll sunk its head lower. "You're waiting for Eggman to come and fix you up, aren't you?" I try to sound comforting. Even for a life heap of metal, I think this particular robot had feelings.

The Tails Doll nodded. I frowned. Eggman wasn't going to come and pick up Tails Doll since he was the one who sent the several random cars toward it by "accident".

I come up closer to the doll and put my hand on its back as if it were a friend in need. "Look, Eggman isn't coming to get you. He is the one who tried to destroy you in the collision. I think that he thought you were just worthless or something," I explain.

The Tails Doll sunk lower, but that wasn't just his head. It was his entire body. The rock he was rusting on was sinking!

The rock continued to sink lower and lower. There was little time to think. I grabbed hold of the rusted robot and began to yank it off of the rock. It wouldn't budge though. It must have rusted on to the rock and it couldn't move!

I pulled harder and harder in hoped that the Tails Doll would come off. If only I was Sonic, then I would have the strength to do this. Or I would have the speed to create enough tension between the rock and the rust to pull the Tails Doll to safety.

The rock continued to sink more and more and I continued to pull. There was a scraping sound. I was getting the Tails Doll off of the rock!

With a little more strength, I finally pulled the Tails Doll off of the rock and dragged it out of that death trap of a cave.

"Note to self, if I ever go into that cave, bring a friend strong enough to pull me out of a sink hole and light enough so that I can save them if needed," I say to no one in particular.

I prop the Tails Doll up to my face. It still looked upset from the new I told it before it began to sink. I wish there was something I could do for it… Oh wait; I can do something for it!

"Tails Doll, how would you like to come with me? I'll fix you up and maybe give you some attachments to improve you. Would you like that?" I offer.

The Tails Doll nodded its head. I smile. "Great!" With that, I flew off and headed back to town for my workshop.

After weeks of repairs, I finally repaired the Tails Doll to its original state. It was worse than it looked. Besides the mounds of rusted parts, the inner workings of the legs and arms had short circuited. Not to mention the arm controls disintegrated when I lightly touched them or all of its controls were locked by either a pass code from Eggman or just rusted to non-working.

Don't get me started on the memory chip. That thing was so, how should I put this… It may be out of character for me, but it was so fucked up that it was unbearable! I mean it would have been better to scrap the whole robot, but I couldn't do that.

The poor thing was already mistreated and disappointed. I could just give up on it.

"Great, you're finally done! Try walking." The Tails Doll hopped off the table and slowly walked around. After a few minutes of wobbling, the Tails Doll walked perfectly. It was even running around.

I laughed at the Tails Doll. "Okay, you can walk. Now try to hover." The Tails Doll stopped in its tracks. It looks like the breaks work; now let's see if he can fly.

The Tails Doll paused for a few moments. At first, I thought the flight wouldn't work. As soon as I began to lose hope, the Tails Doll began to hover.

I began to cheer. "Yes! I did it! I did it! You work!" The Tails Doll tried to celebrate with me. I laughed at the attempt to celebrate.

"Okay, that's enough celebrating. Let's try something else. What should we do?" I looked around to think of the next trial Tails Doll could do. Should I see if the arms can lift correctly? Maybe I could check eyesight. Or should I see if its new speed if fully functioning?

Tails Doll nudged me on the arm. "What is it Tails Doll?" It pointed outside. Did it want to play outside?

Wait a second!

"Okay, let's fly!"

* * *

><p>Tails Doll's flight was perfect! It, or should I say he, even did a few tricks. I directed Tails Doll down for a landing since my tails were getting tired.<p>

"That was perfect Tails Doll!" Tails Doll moved his face to a smile like position. Maybe I should make a mouth. A voice box would make a good addition if a mouth is there. I think that would be perfect!

"Hey Tails Doll, how would you like it if I added a voice box and a fully functioning mouth to your design?" Tails Doll gave me a thumbs up.

Tails Doll…

Tails Doll...

Every time I call it or think of new attachments I feel as though I'm speaking in the third person! Maybe I should give him a new name.

"Tails Doll," I begin. "How would you like a new name? I mean, your name is fine, but the overall name 'Tails Doll' is kind of long. If I shorten it to Tails I would be talking in the third person! And Doll sounds like something you call a girl."

Tails Doll looked around absently. He walked around and then began to hover above the air. Did he like the idea? Was it a bad idea? Maybe he knew what he wanted his name to be something in particular and he had to show me. Who knows?

Tails Doll lead me back to my workshop. Once we touched down, Tails Doll went over to my work table and pointed to a red velvet ribbon that was strangely there.

"That's some ribbon. What is special about it?" I ask confused. Tails Doll shook its head like I missed something obvious. "Um, I don't know! How about I give you a voice box first so you can tell me what you mean?" Tails Doll nodded and I began to pull out some materials.

I wasn't sure how I was going to make this work. I wasn't even sure how to make a voice box! In the end, it didn't turn out that bad. It worked perfectly and Tails Doll was now able to speak perfect English.

"Okay Tails Doll, what were you trying to say earlier?" I ask. Tails Doll's voice came out smooth yet metallic. "I was trying to say that I wish my name to be Red," he stated and pointed toward the ribbon again.

"Red, that's a good name. That will be great! From here on out I'll call you Red." Red smiled and took the ribbon off of my desk. "What are you going to do with that?" Red looked around my workshop absently. "Are you looking for something?" I ask.

Still, Red neglected to answer my question. "I'm going to be back later."

That was all he told me before taking off into the city. I hope he doesn't cause any commotion. It wouldn't be his fault, but people these days can be dumb asses when it comes to what is a problem and what's not.

Red came back quickly and caused no commotion. He quietly sat down with a bottle. It looked like it had some kind of paint in there. I didn't disturb him. Why should I bother him? It's not like he came back suspiciously or with some odd item.

I decided to continue working on some prototypes of attachments for the Tornado. It's not like I had anything else to do.

Quietly, the two of worked. We were both in our own worlds doing our own things. I guess this is why Red is my metal counterpart. We share similarities in a quiet working habit and we try not to bother who's around. Plus, we both seem to zone out from the world around us as if we are the only people alive with nothing left to do.

"Tails!" I snapped out of my tinkering trance. It was Red. I wonder how long he was trying to get my attention. "Oh, sorry about that Red. I get kind of emerged in my work when I start something," I said and put on an innocent smile with a slight chuckle.

"That is fine. I have seemed to do the same when I was working," Red said and placed the red ribbon he had on my desk. It was different now. It had my name written in calligraphy on the center of the ribbon. "Wow Red, this is amazing!" I praised. Red smiled in return.

* * *

><p>"Happy Creation Day, Red!" I cheered my friend as he entered the room. Not long after Red gave me the ribbon I use as a bracelet he told me the day when he was created. Today was that day!<p>

"Thank you Tails," Red replied with a smile. "Oh, and I made you something." On top of my desk was a red velvet ribbon. It wrote Red's name in the center the same way he did for mine. It might not have been as well done, but it's the thought that counts.

"Thank you again, Tails. I find it wonderful."

* * *

><p>"Get the hell away from here!" Red shouted at Specter. As time passed, I found out Red swore more than I did and he usually swore more and more when aggravated. Red especially got mad when Specter shows up.<p>

We first ran into Specter a month or two ago. At first, Red and I were kind to him. I thought he was a bum who needed some support in life judged by the ratty cloak around his body and the ruffled hair.

It turned out that he is some kind of dark mage or something. At first I just smiled and nodded to the news as if the guy wasn't some mental patient. It turns out he really could use magic.

More time passed and Specter became a nuisance toward Red and me. Specter continuously bugged me for materials or some kind of exotic food. I never had the food, but I would lie about having the material. Whatever he needs it for must not be good.

"Red, you must let me in though! I need to ask Tails for something!" Specter begged. "No! You away now!" Red shouted. It looks like his grammar needs some work on. He's been speaking in incomplete sentences lately.

"But Red, this is important! I need this stuff to free the world of its suffering!" Specter continued. "You are joke! Take your ass away from here and no come back!" Red was fed up. I think he's going to maul Specter any second now.

"Tails! Come here! I must speak with you!" Specter spotted me from the corner of the room. This is not going to end well.

"What is it Specter?" I say annoyed. "You see Tails, I need-"

"Shut the hell up! Tails is not going to give you stuff! Bug the hell out of some other sap! You no welcome!" Red was very fed up. It was practically out of character!

"Red, calm down. Just let him speak," I say. "Thank you Tails," Specter thanked. "Now may I speak?"

"Specter," I began. I couldn't help him. There was something very off about this guy. I couldn't trust him. "I think it's in your best interest to leave. I don't think I can help you anymore."

Specter glared at me. "Well then Tails, well _then_. I thought you were the one who would help me, but I suppose not. You will regret this decision when I come to power, why yes."

Specter turned around and left with his cloak dragging as usual. I should have invited him inside and called the mental hospital to pick him up.

Beside me, Red was softly growling. "Relax Red, he's gone now and whatever he was talking about is false. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

I went back into my shop with Red following me behind. His eyes and gem were glowing violently. Good thing Specter is gone.

* * *

><p>"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?" I mumbled the tune once more in memory of Red. It was another day of failed searching after our encounter with Specter.<p>

Specter began to aggravate Red more and more. Finally, Red charged at him and began to attack. He let out his blades and began to swipe at Specter furiously, hitting him each time. If I hadn't told Red to stop, there would have been murder on our hands.

But if Red left Specter unable to move, would I be sitting here with my head down low and sobbing Red's favorite song?

Did that battle have to take part on a cliff? Red fell off the cliff when he stopped attacking. Specter cast a spell on him from behind, pushing Red off of the cliff and into the ocean below.

Before I could stop Specter and kill him myself, he teleported away somewhere.

I've been looking for Red ever since. I've been taking care of Red for three years now and I've built him to take on those kinds of falls! But has the water short circuited him? In that case, Red would be somewhere close to where he fell. He's not there, though. Not even a single piece of him. I can't even fine his ribbon.

Should I give up my search? It's been a month and there's not even a clue to where Red is. I can't stop, though! Sonic wouldn't stop if someone he cared about went missing! Even if that person was dead and he knew it, Sonic would find the body and give that person a proper grave.

I have to keep looking!

"Red! I will find you!"

* * *

><p><span>3<span>rd person

"I've been looking for Red ever since. Even now, I spend every moment I can looking for him. But it looks like Specter has convinced Red otherwise," Tails said glumly.

"That's horrible!" Amy shouted. "Who does this Specter think you are? Some push over who would give him anything? Yeah right! Let's find and take him down ourselves!"

Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer as if Specter was in the room. "Amy, calm down," Sonic said. "I think we should let Tails decide what to do now."

"Thanks guys, but I don't know what to do." Tails looked down at his feet. _How am I going to save Cream?_

"Maybe you should look at this. I could help," Sonic suggested and gestured Tails over to the Tails Doll head on the wall. Sonic took out the list and showed Tails how it only shows the names when close to the demonic picture.

"I know what I have to do," Tails said. "No one follow me. This is a job I must do alone." Without warning, Tails jumped into the wall right on the picture and vanished.

"Tails!" Amy shouted.

"Relax Amy. He knows what he's doing. Tails will be fine." The married couple looked up at the horrifying face in hopes that Tails would come back any second.

"You think he's going to come back? I'm sorry for you two." Sonic and Amy whipped around and saw a cloaked figure at the door. All you could see was his glowing red eyes with no pupils and the skin was a ghostly black.

Amy took her hammer back out, ready to do what she indented at the end of Tails' story.

* * *

><p>AN: How did I write this much? I never write this much! Well reader, this is your reward for me writing that very short chapter before this. I hope you enjoyed! I am actually really glad on how it turned out. Why can't my Pokémon chapters turn out enjoyable to write like this story? Oh well!

So, you're also feeling the sunshine too, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog!


	6. Chapter 5

"Tails!" It was Amy's last words he heard before being completely submerged in the universe the picture held.

_What kind of place is this?_ Tails thought. He looked around at the dark scenery in fear. There were no trees, no life, and no signs of water. There was absolutely nothing in this barren wasteland besides the purple earth beneath Tails' feet and the rocks that seemed to mock him.

Tails checked behind himself to make sure there was a route to return to his world once he rescued Cream. Luckily, there a wall with the Tails Doll face in blood.

_This face is both creepy and helpful,_ Tails thought and turned his attention away from the horrible face.

Being cautious, Tails slowly crept from the portal and to the never ending sea of ominous, purple earth.

Tails began to quicken his pace. Besides the feeling of dread the land radiated, there were many ghostly whispers surrounding Tails.

"You left…"

"I was alone…"

"Time past…"

"You betrayed me…"

All of the mysterious comments were from Red, who was nowhere in sight.

Tails began to run. He was looking for some place, or just something, that could be holding Cream prisoner.

"Cream! Where are you? Cream!" Tails shouted around the deserted land. "Please, Cream, say something! Say anything!" Still, there was no answer. There was nothing at all.

"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Then again, the sun does not shine in this land." Tails whipped around to see his metal counterpart standing behind him.

"Red," Tails whispered. "In the titanium, wires, bolts, and stuffing." Red smiled wickedly. "Did you think you could find the rabbit here?"

Tails was quaking in his place. Red was much more demonic than he last saw him. His eyes were squinted like a villain's, his teeth were sharpened to a deadly point, and the once red gem on his head has gone black.

"Red, what has happened to you? You look so different," Tails spoke. "Yes, yes, I have changed. For the better of course. Ever since you left me, Specter has been taking care of me," Red said. "It sounds unlikely, but relations between two can change when one has the time to understand the other. Sometimes they grow very strong and close."

Tails blinked and tried to not think about Red just said. "Red, you're not gay, are you?"

Red shot Tails a glare. "Of course I'm not, dumb ass! I said that wrong!" Red's shouts echoed through the endless area.

"Okay, just checking and trying to get that picture out of my mind," Tails said weakly as the picture of Red and Specter slowly erased from his mind.

"Anyway, Tails, are you going to run?" Red calmed his voice down. "Why would I need to run?" Tails asked.

Red smirked. "Let's just say I have some new attachments." Red revealed the blades of figures and crouched down to a fox like stance. He gave a wicked smile and revealed that his teeth have been modified to blades.

Tails began to run. Red was close behind him. Tails decided it was time to fly. _Red may be fast on land, but he can't be that fast in the air!_

Without another thought, Tails began to spin his twin tails. He ascended quickly as he tried to get away from Red who was jumping high in the air to try and pull down Tails.

Tails flew higher and higher so Red could not reach him. Red was beginning to fall behind. Besides the time it took to get to Tails' altitude and the discolored earth, Tails managed to increase his speed greatly.

Red was slowly fading away from view. Tails chose to keep his altitude as long as possible before landing. He knew Red well enough and if he was correct, Red was still tracking him.

Tails knew Red reached his top speed on land and could not top it in the air or else Red would have also begun to fly. It was either that he couldn't top the speed, or Red wasn't equipped to fight in the air.

Hours seemed to pass as Tails past the never ending plain. _Is Cream even here? Didn't Red say something about I can't find her here? No, he was trying to throw me off course. It has to be that. Where else could Cream be?_

The repeating scenery continued longer and longer. All there was below Tails was the purple earth. There was no rocks, no petrified trees, not even Red was below.

Growing tired of flying, Tails slowly descended to the ground. His tails ceased the repetitive spinning.

Tails scanned the area for Red. He scanned again to see if Cream was anywhere near. He scanned again to see if anything was near. Still, there was absolutely nothing in the barren wasteland of the strange world.

Tails wanted to call for Cream, but Red could find him sooner. He wanted to scream for Red and explain what really happened, but he was in fear of what Red would do before he could speak.

_Is this what Specter wanted all of that stuff for? Did he want to bring this world to my world? _Tails began to walk forward. He thought more about where Specter was.

_Does Specter know I'm here? Is he in this world? Did he go back to my world? How about Cream, is she here? Where could Specter take her?_

_Why Cream? What did she ever do to deserve this?_

_Is Specter really that strong enough to stop Cream? He always seemed so weak every time he begged me for all of that stuff. That could have been a trick though. It was all a ploy to make me pity him and give him all of that random stuff!_

_That doesn't help me now._

_Where is Cream? Is she scared? Is she hurt? Did Cream hear me when I was calling her name and she couldn't say anything? I hope she is okay._

_And Red…_

_What happened to him? He was my best friend, next to Sonic. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't find him! Was it?_

Tails continued to think. He scanned the area again and again trying to look for some kind of answer to his questions. Or at least anything at all.

Deciding standing in the middle of nowhere was a bad idea, Tails began to walk forward. Nothing seemed to be moving though. It was like he was on a conveyer belt that was going the opposite direction. Nothing at all change, not even the feeling of moving. Tails felt as if he was standing still.

_I am going mad, or am I staying in place? This place is creepy._ Tails thought and looked around again. Still nothing different.

He began to run. He tried jumping. He tried flying. Tails tried walking in every direction and in every way possible, but nothing changed.

He couldn't feel anything. Tails didn't feel his legs moving or his tails spinning. Everything seemed to stand still.

It drove Tails mad. He knew he was moving, but he didn't know why he couldn't feel it.

"What the hell is going on here? Why can't I move?" He shouted, but regretted speaking aloud.

"I knew you'd slip."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long! I kind of forgot about this and neglected to type for a long time. It's also short, which annoys me. Well, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog; we all know SEGA owns it!


	7. Chapter 6

"Cream, I'm so glad you're alright!" Tails hugged his rabbit friend tight. He couldn't let her go after all of this. "Tails, I said not to look for me," Cream whispered.

Tails laughed. "Well, when was the last time that I ever left a friend in need alone to face their doom?" Cream chuckled. "You make a good point there, but as you can see, I'm okay."

"That doesn't really matter if you were going to never be hurt or not. What would I say to your mother when the week was up? Do you think Amy would have just let you stay captured?" Tails said. "You make a good point there. Amy would probably drag you and Sonic here anyway. I wouldn't have matter what I said or what could have happened to any of you guys."

Tails said nothing. Cream was right, no matter what she said, no one would ever leave her behind. The same goes for anyone else.

"Well, I guess I should have come with some more help. As you see, I am also captured," Tails said brightly to try to brighten up the mood of the creepy scenery.

Similar to the rest of this strange dimension, the only thing Tails could see were miles and miles of dingy, gray cells with absolutely nothing in them.

"That reminds me, how did you get caught Tails?" Cream asked. Tails looked out the bars of the cell. "That's a good question," he answered. "I'm actually not very sure how I got trapped in here. All I remember is running, flying, walking, jumping, and any other way of moving to try to get off some never ending plane. I kept moving and moving to try and get off the plane. It was driving me crazy! Eventually I started shouting to see if anyone was there. After that, Red found me and everything went black. The next thing I remember was being thrown in this cell," Tails explained.

"Wait, whose Red? Is that that robot that captured me?" Cream questioned. "Yes, Red is the robot who looks like me. He was made during a race by Eggman as a last resort to beat Sonic in a race or distract us or something. When the races were over and everyone was beginning to leave, Eggman created a car crash and 'destroyed' the Tails Doll, that's what the robot was called. I found it a few years later and took it in, fixed it up, and we became friends. But after one accident, I couldn't find him," Tails sadly said.

"I'm still kind of confused. What mistake are you talking about and how does that connect to us being trapped here? And what about the guy in the scrappy cloak and all you see are those glowing red eyes, who is he?" Cream continued to question.

Tails sighed and began to explain everything to Cream. He told her about his memories with Red, when the two met Specter and what Tails knew about Specter, when Red fell off the cliff into the sea, how he tried to find Red but couldn't, and that Red was back with Specter.

"Do you know why Red is with Specter? It sounds like Specter wasn't Red's favorite person to see," Cream said. "No, I have no idea why Red is with Specter! That part makes no sense to me. I wish I knew what I did to make Red feel like I forgot about him." Tails stood up and stared out of the cell.

_Did I push him to insanity or something? What happened to Red?_ Tails thought and then changed the subject. "Cream, did you happen to hear anything about the others? Do you know why they're involved?"

"A few times, yes. Red and Specter would mainly talk about you, Cheese, Amy, Sonic, and sometimes Knuckles," Cream told Tails. "Knuckles? What do they want with him?" Tails asked. "I don't know. I heard something about the Master Emerald a few times. Sometimes Specter would tell Red to forget Knuckles in the list and move on to the bigger targets," Cream explained.

"List? Targets? Cream, I think you should tell me everything you know about whatever Specter is planning," Tails said urgently.

"Okay, but I don't know that much as is the real plan the two have.

"The list is pretty simple. Specter has programmed Red with a list of names of people who may get in the way of their plan. On that list is normally you, Sonic, Amy, and Cheese, but sometimes Red would add Knuckles to the list. Specter initially listed Knuckles as a target, the people on the list, but later half removed him. Specter said Knuckles would only be a threat if the news of the plan reached him or if he and Red went after the Master Emerald.

"The targets are people who Specter thinks would stop him. Obviously, Sonic is always in the topic of a target since he has saved the world many, many times. That is also why you, I, Amy, and Cheese are on the main list. We always help Sonic out when the world is in danger," Cream explained.

"But Knuckles also helps when the world is in danger," Tails pointed out. "He also helps when he knows he gets to fight someone, so why isn't he on the main target list?"

"I'm not entirely sure. They keep saying that Knuckles won't be able to notice. I even think Specter said that they might need Knuckles to put their plan into action, whatever the plan may be. Knuckles is sometimes on the list, but sometimes not. When Specter tells Red to recap, Red will usually list me, Sonic, Amy and Cheese and then say after us and Knuckles, to get rid of you. I'm guessing you are last because Red thinks you forgot him," Cream said.

"That part about Red wanting me last is most likely right. I think he wants me to suffer. Even if this plan happened and everything took action and worked and none of my friends were left, I think Red would leave me alive until I died to make me suffer. He would want me to feel abandon like he was." Tails looked down. "Red was abandon by his own creator, and thought he was by his best friend."

Cream walk over toward Tails and put a hand on his arm. "It's not your fault, Tails. You never wanted Red to go mad and you tried to look for him." Tails sighed. "I know, and I was still looking for Red almost every free day I had ever since the accident. He was a good guy."

Tails began to tear up slightly as the memories of him and Red came back to him. "I don't know what happened to him to think I was going to leave him," Tails voice cracked near the end of the sentence.

"Tails, are you okay?" Cream asked. Tails wiped his eyes. "I'm fine. It's just that I feel like it's my fault that I brought you into this and the others of course."

Cream looked out of the cell with Tails. There was nothing, nothing at all. Would anyone come and save them?

_Poor Knuckles, he's also part of this mess and he doesn't even know. I hope no one else is going to be a part of this thing Specter is planning._

_What is Specter planning?_

_Red isn't a part of this. He's not a part of Specter's twisted plan. Red is just wrongly confused somehow. I need to know why._

_He's still my friend._

Cream yawned. "Are you tired?" Tails asked. "Kind of," Cream answered and gave another, but smaller, yawn.

"I guess I'll rest too. At this moment, I think I'm too wrapped up in my thought to realize I'm tired. I know that I have been running and flying all day, but I don't feel-" Tails yawned loudly. "-that tired."

Cream giggled. "Come on Tails, you know you're tired. That yawn doesn't mean you can stay awake for another twelve hours or so."

"I suppose you're right. I'll try and sleep," Tails said.

Tails took to the back of a cell and into the top left corner and leant up against the wall. Quick as a bullet, Tails was out cold. Cream came up next to Tails and laid her head on his shoulder and began to slowly drift to sleep.

Red, on the other hand, had just finished his system recharge. Using a trick from Specter, Red teleported to the holding cells to check on his prisoners.

_Specter wouldn't let Red come to Tails' universe. No, Specter told Red that he wasn't ready. Specter told Red he might lose control._

_Red disagreed. Red said that he would be fine. Red said that destruction would have been good and it would only be the beach house. More importantly, Red said that only the inside of the house would have damage. Red told Specter that the interior of the house would work as the portal._

_Specter said no. Specter told Red that he needed to see if the Master Emerald was really of use to him or if the emerald could stop his plan. Specter told Red he needed to be with Sonic alone to interrogate him to see if the Master Emerald was really important and see if Knuckles should me a main target now._

_Why is Specter treating me like this? I thought he wanted me, Red to help. Red wants to help!_

Red stopped walking down the short hall of cells. To Tails and Cream, this entire world was endless. Though Red knew its secrets. Thanks to Specter, Red could see that the halls have a portal that would transport you back to the beginning of the path you were traveling.

Red also saw the hidden doors. Anyone could enter the doors, if you could find them. Red could see all the tricks of the world he and Specter lived in ever since Tails left him.

Red peered into the cell Tails and Cream were in. The two were in the corner with Tails on the back of the wall. His arm had managed to wrap over Cream's shoulder. Cream was curled up against Tails. She looked very sound asleep unlike Tails who had discomfort painted across his face.

_Why Tails sad? He like Cream. Did he see the present that Cream left him? Cream said it was very nice. Cream said she wanted that beach week to be perfect with her and Tails so they could…processing…processing…date (questionable) Tails._

_Why is Tails sad? Why is voice chip malfunctioning? Maybe if Tails lucky he get job as mechanic when all he has is gone. At least he would have one thing left. _

Red continued to look down at Tails' face. He continued to question himself on why he looked so upset.

"I'm, I'm sorry…Red," Tails muttered. "Didn't, mean to leave." Red refused to believe what Tails was saying. Just as Specter had told him, Tails might try anything to save himself.

"I'll still…look for you. Still, my friend…" Tails began to snore lightly after that.

Red turned his head to a perfect right angle. _Is he sorry?_

* * *

><p>AN: And the chapter is done! This was a very hard chapter to write considering I didn't know what to write. Luckily I was an idiot in the prologue and forgot to delete Knuckles from the recap. It is also going to help me with writing the rest of this story, but Knuckles himself probably won't make an appearance with Sonic and Co. Though he might have a chapter to himself or something, I'm not entirely sure.

Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!

See-ya!

Disclaimer: Me no own anything! Character rights to SEGA!


	8. Chapter 7

Tails blinked his eyes open and noticed Cream cuddle up against him. He smiled at the sight. _Maybe this vacation will work out after all,_ he thought.

Tails began to think about the vacation he had planned. One week with a bunch of friends and a possible chance at romance. There was nothing more he wanted. Sure, he rather not have Amy and Sonic making love in the bed of his new beach house, but if he could have romance with why deprive the married couple?

It was all so perfect in his head. After everyone relaxed on the first day Tails was going to invite Cream for a walk on the beach one sunset. That night Sonic and Amy would have alone time if Cream agreed on a dinner date with Tails. Of course, following a hopefully perfect date Tails would ask Cream to be his girlfriend and hopefully get a yes.

_It's funny how things never go according to plan,_ Tails thought. Over the years he knew of plans that never worked out in various missions or other reasons. It was like when Sonic asked Amy to marry him.

The plan _was_ a romantic trip to Paris where Sonic would ask the big question somewhere peaceful and secluded from anyone eavesdropper. But the plane to Paris was then attacked by Eggman. Luckily, it was the Tornado and Tails was the pilot.

He and Sonic managed to defeat Eggman, but had to turn back because the damages were going to make the trip too dangerous to go all the way to Paris. But Sonic carried Amy to a beautiful meadow and asked to question there instead.

Sure it wasn't the plan, but it worked!

_Good times,_ Tails thought after drifting into another one of his memories. _And a little sappy. I mean, Paris. Really Sonic? Where's your originality and same goes for the whole meadow deal._

Cream began to move around. She was beginning to wake.

"Yes, I would like to dance with you," Cream mumble, still half asleep. Finally, she fluttered her eyes open and noticed her positioning to Tails. She quickly moved out of the position thinking that it was suppose to be awkward.

"Sorry Tails," Cream apologized.

"It's okay, Cream," Tail replied and turned his attention to the cell bars. There was cereal inside the cell close to the bars.

"I want to guess that's breakfast," Tails said.

Cream nodded. "Yeah, there's always seems to be some kind of food at the bars in the morning."

"How about lunch or dinner? Does food appear then?"

"It depends. The food only comes when I wake up."

"Um, you mean you don't eat anything during the day at all? Just breakfast?"

Cream shook her head. "Well that happens sometimes. I only know the food comes when I'm not looking at the bars. As long as I can't see, even for a small second, food usually comes if it's around the next meal time."

Tails blinked and tried to understand what possibly Specter and Red would accomplish by Cream not seeing where her food was coming from. It seemed pointless.

"That's… strange," Tails said.

Cream nodded in agreement. "Very."

Tails and Cream took their food and began to eat. It was very quiet as the two ate. There wasn't a sound, not even a crunching sound from the cereal. It was unnatural.

Once finished with the breakfast, Tails began to examine the bowl his cereal was in. Then he tried to get a good view of the surrounding jail cells. Then he went back to the bowl.

_Just maybe I wasn't going crazy,_ Tails thought. He recalled the time when he was running in what seemed to be the same place before Red caught him.

He took the bowl and stuck it out of the bars. Then he threw it on its side so it rolled down the hall of cells. Tails watched it roll (and so did Cream). Shortly after it left Tails, the bowl made a round trip. It was on the other side of the cell hall.

_Just as I was beginning to think,_ Tails proved his theory in his head. That theory being that he wasn't going crazy the day he had been running, that something was preventing him from moving forward. That something was this odd dimension that he jumped into.

"Tails, what just happened?" Cream asked, not sure what at all had happened.

"Well Cream, I'm not entirely sure. What I do know is that this dimension a few tricks hidden up its sleeve," Tails responded. "It seems that something seemingly endless may just be the same area, but somehow mirrored again and again and again. Plus, if you travel far enough in one direction you may, _will_, end up exactly where you have started."

Cream just looked at Tails like a lost puppy the whole time. She slightly understood what he meant about the mirror effect (but, like Tails, had no idea how it was possible), though she just didn't completely understand the concept of staying in one place. "So, if I rolled my bowl down the hall to the left, it would come back to the left again?"

"No," Tails answered and thought; _didn't she just see my bowl?_ "If you rolled your bowl left it would come up through the right like…like…"

"Like what Tails?"

"I can't think of the word," Tails admitted. "Like some kind of door, or transportation device, or-"

"A portal?" Cream suggested.

"That's exactly right, a portal," Tails confirmed and left Cream with a joyful grin of being helpful on her face as Tails paced toward the back on his confinement. "I just wish there was a way to see them without going into them, or at least knowing when you run into a portal."

It hit Tails like a smack in the face. It's why food only appeared when you weren't looking. It would bring a way out, if you could open the cells.

"Cream," Tails began. "The reason food would only come when you didn't look was because you would have a way out."

Cream gave Tails a look of confusion in response.

Tail continued. "If you saw where your food was coming from, you would know an exit from this prison. It's either this mirror effect has to be turned off for someone to navigate through here or Red can see his way around fine. Maybe this effect doesn't come through his eyes. Specter would have it that way."

"You're saying that Specter would want Red to have the upper hand on us, so that as we wonder around aimlessly Red would know exactly where we are and how to get us?"

"That is exactly right. There really is no other explanation. I just wish I knew his motives, his plans. What does Specter wish to gain? Why is he using Red? What did he do to Red to make him turn? It's all so odd, puzzling even."

Cream and Tails sat down trying to digest everything they just discovered and trying to unravel the motives of their captors.

_But are there really two captors? _Cream thought. _I know Specter diffidently wanted us here for his twisted reasons, but is Red really all that bad? Maybe he doesn't know-_

"Oh my god, what's going on!" she shrieked.

The room was trembling. Outside the cell you could see patches of concrete falling from the ceiling.

"Cream!" Tails shouted and scurried over to the rabbit.

The two huddled close and ducked to shield themselves from falling debris. Though none was falling from their cell, just outside it.

"Ahhhhhh!" The sound was howling. The source unseen, but Cream was whimpering, terrified at the ghost-like sound.

A cold breeze whipped around Cream and Tails and whispered something in their ears. The language was unidentified, but the voice echoed through their head as if the two were brainless.

And it echoed…

And echoed…

And echoed…

Again…

And again…

And again…

It grew louder, more threatening, and a cruel ting to it.

The sound brought its volume down to something more calm, yet bloodcurdling, and more like a killer until it decided to crescendo itself back up. It never left. The voice continued to torture Cream and Tails for hours on end and they seemed more terrified of that voice than the chance that they might be crushed under falling debris.

Though was it really hours? Doesn't fear cause people to think that time is moving so much slower. Wasn't it only minutes ago when the two anthromorphic animals were chewing cereal and thinking of what Specter was planning? Was this his plan by chance? To torment not only Tails, but also Cream, in some endless nightmare with a threatening and murderous voice echoing in their heads, yet they have no clue to what it is saying.

Sounds began to dwindle from the debris outside, yet neither Cream nor Tails took note. They were just relieved that the echoing in their head was clearing out.

Then silence, but isn't that sound the worst of all.

"Hello, I hope I made sound stop. We still friend Tails?"

* * *

><p>AN: I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted in months! I hope this somewhat makes up for it. I really enjoyed this end part, but it probably doesn't help for the fact that I haven't updated in months! It's like I update as often as certain abridged series on YouTube, but my writing is nowhere near the quality of their humor.

Regardless, I ask of reviews to tell me on how I'm doing and if the end portion of this was scary enough.

I'll try to update sooner!


	9. Chapter 8

"Y-you…" Tails whispered. "It's you."

"No, it's Red." The doll corrected.

"That's not what I meant!" Tails rose from the ground and brought Cream into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Red looked puzzled. "Saving you from Specter. No good he is, no good."

Tails gave a questioning glare to Red. "What do you mean by saving us? Is Specter planning something?"

"Saving…" Red scanned his thoughts for his reason behind helping the two. "You didn't mean to hurt me, correct. Sonic and Amy… explained whole story to them, correct?" Tails nodded. "I heard all. Then I was ordered to leave and capture."

"Capture me, right?" Tails asked.

"Correct," answered Red. "Past question concerning Specter, would you still like to know?"

"You mean when Tails asked about his plan?" Cream asked.

"Correct."

"Yeah, I still wanna know why he's doing all this," Tails said and slightly released Cream. He was beginning to feel safe around Red, but was still wary of him.

"Simply put to words, Specter wants control of world," Red said."

"Why?" Tails pressed. "What could he have to gain to control the world? Does he want the power? Is it for some kind of revenge?"

Red gave Tails a look. "Why does everyone else want to take over the world? What do they have to gain from it? An amusement park not at all amusing? World domination is everyone's uncreative, unoriginal, overused goal. Morons have that as plan not knowing what to do once done."

"That is too good of a point," Tails said. How many times has someone tried to take control (or destroy) the world for no apparent reason? In other words, how many times have Sonic and friends had to save the planet?

"Leaving now?" Red asked.

"Leaving?" Cream asked.

"Yes. You wish to stay here not, correct?"

"Well that may be true that we wish to leave," Tails said. "How can we trust you?"

Red tapped the bars of the cell and it knocked over and so did the walls. The new space revealed itself to be a barren, purple hued wasteland. "Your trust unnecessary. However, the door to your world I know of."

By this time Tails had released Cream out of his hold, but he still held on to her hand tightly. "What if you mislead us? You could easily just trap us again in some other cell with a new trick that we won't understand. It could be an endless pattern of figuring out the rule to the cell and later moving to a new one."

Red motioned his body as if he sighed and tipped his head down. "Gain, what would that have to me?"

"Didn't you want revenge?" Tails answered. "Wouldn't that be your gain? Then afterwards, you'd have satisfactory."

"But Tails," Cream spoke up. "Doesn't Red know the whole story now? So he doesn't really have anything to take revenge on?"

"She is correct," Red said.

"So, you're just going to reject everything you've learned through Specter?" Tails questioned, though he already knew the answer would be yes.

Red felt as though the questioned didn't need an answer and lifted his head up. His eyes flashed bright red and began to walk. "Follow if you want out. We don't know the condition of the world of yours."

Tails and Cream decided to follow Red. Cream felt Tails tighten his hand around. She smiled. _He may be acting like he doesn't trust Red, but he does,_ she thought. _After all, they were like best friends and he saved us._

The group walked in silence. Tails and Cream would carefully follow Red so they wouldn't get lost. They weren't sure how he knew his way. Everything looked the same, but so the all of the cell and that was an illusion. The same most likely went for this empty plain with tension between Tails and Red spreading slowly.

"So Red," Cream said wanting to break the subtle tension. "What went on back there? How come it got all scary?"

Red continued to walk forward and then began to speak. "Plan, his plan. Torture plan, then kill, possibly."

Cream gulped. "Possibly kill?"

"Correct," Red went on and made a left. "It was to create madness in minds. Like hell was in your head at all times, so you would wish death. Though Specter contemplated weather to give you mercy and end your life or to play with your minds as if trinkets of no worth."

"That's sick," Tails said.

"Very," Red agreed. "Thinking, he did to me just that."

Tails looked up at Red with interest and sympathy. "What do you mean he did that to you?"

Red looked up into the empty sky. "After finding, Specter filled mind with all sorts of thoughts. Mad thoughts, stupid thoughts, and many other insanities. Over time, my head came up with a revenge all of its own because of its twist."

"I see," Tails said sadly. "Because of Specter's words, it created a hell in your head."

"Correct. Horrible it is. If I were to see real hell, I'd rather be there than my mind." Red stopped. "Destination reached. "

Cream and Tails looked around, but everything seemed to be the same as when the left their prison.

"What now?" Tails asked.

Red turned around and extended a hand. "Please take. I'll show the way out, but need contact." Tails took Red's hand. The metallic copy glanced at Tails' wrist. "That's mine."

"Oh, that's right," Tails said. "You dropped it the time when you scared Cream. I picked it up and I must've tied it around my wrist at some point. I'd probably lose it if I didn't tie it."

"Didn't wish to lose?" Red questioned.

"Yeah, when you have someone that's close to you, or something that belonged to them, you hold on to them," Tails explained. "It's so you feel close to them or just to remember."

"Like how you have held onto her hand the whole time?"

Tails and Cream blushed at the comment. "Umm, you know that's not really… well, but you know it's just that… I suppose…"

"I understand," Red cut off. "Let's leave."

"Red," Tails said. "Would you like your ribbon back? It is yours after all."

Red looked at Tails with a touch of confusion. "But you keep item that reminds you of one that is close to you? If you give it back, wouldn't purpose be defeated?"

"Not really. Once this is all done you'll be sticking around more, right?" Tails explained. "If you're going to be around there'll be no need for me to keep the ribbon as a way to remember you. You'll just be there and that's even better than an item."

With a swift movement, Red pulled on the end of the ribbon which untied it. "I see. Then I shall keep ribbon." Red then tided the ribbon around his own wrist. "Now, let us go."

Tails grabbed onto Red's arm and continued to hold Cream's hand. There was absolute silence, not that there wasn't any of that before. Only this time the silence was not littered by tension. Now it was the silence that made you look around because you thought something was there. Tails and Cream had their eyes darting left and right, but all that was there was the empty purple wasteland.

Red's eyes flashed and then the surrounding area was engulfed by a bright light of a second. When the light died it the party of 3 were transported to Sonic and Amy's bedroom.

Tails blinked to make sure it was reality. Once he was sure of that he took a few steps around and took in the scenery. "Oh dear god."

* * *

><p>AN: I can't believe I haven't updated in sooooo long! I'm so sorry, especially to my one reviewer I told I would update in a week! Honestly, for the rest of August feel free to put in a review or PM to remind me to update this and my other Sonic story (for those who read it).

I'll hopefully see you soon!


	10. Chapter 9

"It's all ruined," Tails said.

Cream, Tails, and Red all returned to the real world. They managed to land back into Sonic and Amy's room. The bed was split in half. The door was nowhere to be seen. There were also several large indents in the floor from what Tails assumed to be Amy's hammer. The wall that used to have a demonic red plastered onto it, however, was just as it was before all of this mess occurred.

"Specter here," Red informed.

"Let's find him then," Tails said.

Cream grabbed onto Tails' hand. "I'm scared Tails," she whispered. "W-where are Amy and Sonic? Did you tell them to leave before you came into that world?" Cream prayed Tails would say yes. Sadly, the twin-tailed fox shook his head.

"I have no idea where they are," Tail admitted sadly. Cream held onto his hand tighter. "Don't worry, those two are strong. They'll be fine."

A cackled spun through the air. "I wouldn't be so sure of that!" A voice announced.

"Specter," Tails hissed.

"That's right you little rodent!" Specter said. "I'll admit that your pitiful little friends put up a good fight, but I proved too much to them!"

"Vocal scan," Red stoically said as he started a program. "Sentence has a 95% chance of being false."

A soft growl hummed in the air. "Red, you traitor," Specter accused.

"And you lie," Red retaliated. "I see no fault in an act of revenge and realization." The doll stepped toward the door frame and scanned the hall. "Hiding, an act of cowardice?"

Specter cackled. "Oh no, Red. This is no cowardice. It's a game," he explained. "The rules are simple. Find me before your friends die. Isn't that fun?"

Cream yelped and buried her head into Tails' arm. Tails gritted his teeth. "What kind of twisted game is this?"

"It's the one I want to play," Specter said. "You guys better hurry. Time is ticking."

Deciding they had no choice, the small group ventured outside of Amy and Sonic's room. It seems that their room wasn't the only thing destroyed in the house. Starting with the hallway Tails could already see large indents from Amy's hammer. As they headed down the stairs, some of which had pieces missing, the group noticed burn marks, indents, and broken furniture everywhere. Tails wondered if the burns were from Sonic's speed or if it was something Specter did.

Red stopped at the end of the stairs. "Watched," he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked.

Tails' eyes darted around the room. "We're being watched."

Cream held onto Tails tighter. Red scanned the room as he tried to find Specter. Tails tried to find Specter as well, but he felt as though his attempts were futile. He had no idea of what tricks Specter was capable of.

Red focused on one spot. His eyes glowed and shot a short laser at the spot he fixated at. "Specter found. Prepare for annihilation."

Tails' eyes widen at the term of annihilation, but before he could stop Red the doll had already charged at Specter. He aimed his claws at Specter's face. He managed to dodge, but was scratched. Red retaliated with a kick to where Specter moved to and hit him. Red landed on the ground while Specter slammed into the wall. Red jumped at Specter again with claws extended. Specter's eyes glowed red under his hood. He raised an arm at Red and fire shot out toward the doll.

Red fell to the ground, but wasn't even close to being out yet. Specter floated down to the ground thinking Red was done for. The doll quickly got up and slashed through Specter. It appeared that he had him, but the figure faded.

"Transported," Red said. Specter was hidden once again. Red, now at the other side of the room for Tails and Cream, scanned again for Specter.

Specter used that to his advantage. Using his magic, he captured Tails and Cream in a thick black line. It wrapped around the two like rope. Red noticed immediately and began to charge.

Specter anticipated this and tightened the magic line that held Tails and Cream. Cream gave a small yelp and Tails grunted. Red stopped in his tracks. Specter's pearl white teeth gleamed under his hood.

"Very good Red," he said. "You did exactly as I asked."

"Liar!" Tails yelled. "Don't try to discredit Red while we're here! I know what you're up to!"

Specter turned to Tails and smirked. "What on earth do you mean? This was all planned. I ordered Red to gain your trust so I could capture the two of you and end you lives myself!"

"That's not true!" Cream shouted. "If you wanted to do that, then you could've killed us while we were trapped in that other world!"

"She's rights," Tails said. "Not to mention that it was _Red_ who originally wanted revenge on me, not you."

Specter's smile vanished into the darkness of his hood. "You may have seen through that," he hissed in Tails' face. "But now I have you. And if Red tries to get closer you'll be strangled." Specter began to cackled, but was stopped short.

Using Specter's attention to Tails to his advantage, Red charged at Specter and pushed him away from his friends. As a result, the magic black line vanished and freed Tails and Cream.

"Thoughtless you are," Red told Specter. "Thinking that I would not free them when you are anger easily. Foolish you are. I believe the term dumbass can be used here."

Specter growled and opened a portal behind him. "Well then, I'll just have to take all of you with me back to the other world! And don't expect your eyes to work when we get there Red!"

Before Specter could do anything else, Red charged at Specter. Both of them fell into the portal, which closed behind the two as they left.

Tails and Cream blinked and stepped cautiously toward the spot where to portal once stood. Nothing was happening. Tails dropped to his knees. "We didn't save them," he whispered.

Cream kneeled next to him and wrapped her arms around the fox. She wanted to comfort Tails, but what was she going to say? _It's all right Tails._ Like that would actually work. There was a good possibility Amy and Sonic were dead now or in the other dimension with Red and Specter. Not to mention that Red was now back in that other world with Specter. This time, however, Red may not be able to see all of the tricks that lurk in that strange world.

Now that she thought all of that over, Cream felt the tears in her eyes. She began to cry on Tails' shoulder. Tails wrapped an arm around Cream for comfort.

Suddenly, the doors broke down. "Cream! Tails! You guys are safe!"

* * *

><p>AN: First, I would like to say I barely edited this chapter. I kind of just skimmed it over, so if anything is wrong you know why.

In other news, this story will be over soon! Both a good thing and a bad thing, depending who you are. I already have the ending in my mind; I just have to write it. It may be one or two more chapters.

Do you think this story has been a little rushed? Ever since I started writing this again I've been thinking it may be a little rushed from the time Tails and Cream were imprisoned until now. Please share your opinion!

See you guys soon!


	11. Chapter 10

Tails and Cream teared up at the sight of the two of broke down the door. It was Sonic and Amy. Tails and Cream ran over to their friends with a hug for each of them.

"Tails, what's going on?" Sonic asked. He looked around the house. "Wow, this place looks worse than when we left. Where's Specter?"

Tails released Sonic and sighed. The fox told his friend about what happened when he left to the other world and how Red saved them. He then explained how the house became a wreck due to the fight between Red and Specter. Tails wiped away a tear as he told Sonic how Red pushed Specter back into that other dimension.

"I'm so sorry, Tails," Amy said. "When Sonic and I left, we thought we defeated Specter."

"Yeah, he kept talking about the Master Emerald so Amy and I went to check it out. It turned out to be just a bluff," said Sonic. "If you ask me, I think that guy was just insane."

"That seems just about right," Tails mumbled. "Anyway, it looks like we won't be staying here for the rest of the week. Sorry the vacation was ruined."

Sonic shrugged. "No problem. Let's see what's not destroyed and we can rent a hotel room or something."

Everyone agreed with the plan and cautiously headed up stairs. Amy and Sonic broke off into their room while Tails joined Cream in her room.

Cream opened the door to her room to see it perfectly intact. It's like nothing had ever happened. There was movement from the under one of the pillows. Cream clung to Tails. The two slowly approached the pillow. Tails threw the moving pillow off the bed to reveal a certain, frightened Chao.

"Cheese!" Cream yelled and held the Chao in her arms. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Cheese floated up to Cream's head and sat there. Tails chuckled. "At least all of your stuff is fine."

"Yeah," Cream agreed. She took Cheese of her head and spoke to him. "Can you go see if Sonic and Amy need any help? Their room is horrible."

Cheese nodded in confirmation and headed off to the couple's room. Cream sat on her bed and sighed. "Some trip this was."

"You're telling me," Tails said. "Not one bit of it went according to plan."

"Plan? What kind of plan?" Cream asked.

Tails blushed and turned his head away. "Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that I kinda wanted to do certain activities and stuff."

Cream giggled and walked over to Tails. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let's see if your room is still intact."

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the attempted vacation Tails had the beach house under construction. The fox decided it would be best to keep the house in case there were still secret portals to that other world that Specter left.<p>

"Better to be safe than sorry, right?" Tails said as he tinkered with his latest contraption.

"I guess you're right," Cream said. "So, what are you planning for us tonight?"

Tails smiled and turned to his new girlfriend. "I can't tell you, but you'll like it."

"What if I could persuade you to say otherwise?" Cream offered.

"We've only been dating two weeks and you already have those kinds of offers?" Tails teased. "At least save that for the months to come."

Cream and Tails laughed. A knock on the door to Tails' workshop interrupted him. "I'm coming!" Tails called out.

Tails opened the door and took a step back from the blood stained doll at the other side of the door. Red smiled widely with his razor sharp teeth. "He's gone now."

* * *

><p>AN: I have finally finished this story! This chapter was really short, though. I've had that ending in my head planned for a while now. I really hope this has turned out well for being my first multi-chapter story.

So, how was this overall?

I hope you all like it!


End file.
